The inventive concept relates to an inspection unit, an inspection method, and a substrate treating apparatus including the same, and more particularly to an inspection unit that inspects a discharge state of a nozzle, an inspection method, and a substrate treating apparatus including the inspection unit.
In order to manufacture a semiconductor device or a liquid crystal display, various processes such as photolithography, etching, ashing, ion implantation, and thin film deposition are performed on a substrate. In order to eliminate foreign substances and particles produced in the processes, a cleaning process of cleaning the substrate are performed is carried out before or after the various processes.
Meanwhile, a number of processes of a substrate treating process includes supplying liquid to a substrate and treating the substrate. In general, when liquid is supplied to a substrate, it is supplied through a nozzle over the substrate.
Meanwhile, the liquid discharged from the nozzle is inspected by the way that light is irradiated to a tip end of the nozzle, and the liquid discharged is photographed by camera situated beside the nozzle. However, in the inspection method, light may be scattered according to the location of the camera and the location of light, and an image photographed at a site distant from the light or the camera may be distorted or have an error due to the spreading phenomenon of the light, making it difficult to perform a precise inspection.